Impossible
by DiscoverMe101
Summary: Things are going well for Renesmee and Jacob, they have two children and live a... normal life. That is until some devastating secrets are reveled. In the end everything that they thought was impossible has happened.    rating might change  R
1. That is Impossible

Note: The story takes place sixteen years after breaking dawn.

Renesmee POV

Chapter 1-Back to school night

"Mom, mom, mom!"

"What do you want Denise? Can't you see that I'm trying to get ready."

Denise groaned "Yea, so what? You have got to meet my boyfriend at back to school night!"

I wanted to be happy for her, I really did, but I just couldn't. Each year, it was the exact same thing. The teacher always says 'Oh, you're Jessica's parents'. It gets really annoying.

As I started to refocus on reality, I realized that Denise was still talking to me. "Mom, MOM! Come on, dad's waiting in the car." I didn't want to go, but I got up and moved anyway.

~At Back to School Night~

The first stop was my daughter Jessica's class. Wow, this year we had to deal with more complaints than last. I didn't think that was possible until I started listening.

"Nessie," Jacob whisper to me. "This is getting out of control. She's offering to strip in class, FOR MONEY!" His voice got unreasonably loud towards the end of the sentence, but I knew he was right. I nodded but I couldn't sit there any longer. The complaints were too much. I walked to the door of the classroom, beckoning for my family to come with me. And so we left, leaving the teacher baffled by my emotionless expression.

We walked through the halls silently; Jessica never took her eyes off the ground. She didn't dare meet any of our disapproving glares. As we finally arrived at Denise's class, I spoke to Jessica. "Sit down somewhere and do not move."

"But Mom!" She whined. "I didn't do anything... yet!" I couldn't take it anymore and I was not going to wait for 'yet'.

"Sit. Down. Now." My tone got harsher with each word. "And. Don't. Move!" I wanted to smack her as she switched off to a chair. But I couldn't, I was in school, and people were watching.

"Hello, how has your evening been?" I sat down in a seat in front of the teacher's desk before preparing myself to answer, but Jacob had beat me to the punch.

"It's been more than we asked for." He chuckled.

"Hasn't it, my love?" I snickered slightly at the sound of me sounding exactly like my father. "So, Mrs. Maladeo, how has our dear daughter, Denise, been?" I asked.

"She has been doing very well, but I have noticed that she has been excited lately. She told me it's about-" I cut her off, right now my reputation was suffering and I needed to look like a good parent.

"She's been telling us about her new boyfriend. Is his family here tonight?"

"Well, of course, the McCoy family is here, as a matter of fact, they are right over there!" For some odd reason, Denise seemed too happy for us to meet their family. But then again, I was quite eager too. I remember the name McCoy, there's just something about that name that makes me shiver. I just can't put a finger on it. "Nessie" Jacob tapped me on the shoulder. "Let's go meet these McCoy people." He cracked his knuckles.

"Yea Dad, let's go meet Denise's booooooy friend!" I turned my head around so fast that it hurt.

"Shut-up Jessica, nobody asked you to talk. I told you to sit down and not to move. That includes moving your lips!" At once, the classroom of parents turned in my direction, noticing their harsh faces; I decided to show Jessica what I meant. I placed my hands softly on her face and showed her the punishment that was coming for her if she did not sit down. And as she walked back to her chair, I saw Jessica shiver once more at the thought of my vision.

I turned around to talk to Denise and I saw him, Michael McCoy, of all the McCoys in the world it had to be him. Well it can't be that bad, nobody ever has to know. But then I remember Denise and his only son... This is bad, really bad. "Denise, honey, what is your boyfriend's name?"

She giggled. "Mom! I told you, his name is Alex!"

I almost choked as she said his name. Sweetie-" My voice sounded bittersweet. "What does this boy look like?"

This time she burst out laughing. "He's beautiful! He is pale, and his eyes. Oh his eyes..." Her voice trailed off, and that's when I came to my conclusion. My eternal life is no longer eternal. Everything will come to an end if anyone finds out. So I asked my last question, even though I already knew the answer.

"Denise is this kid, Alex, like your grandpa Edward?"

There was barely a pause before she answered. "Of course, Mom. I'm not that blind!" Now I completely expected an answer like that but I still almost passed out when she said that. I shuffled over to Jacob.

"Jake, I have to go, can you give the boy my regards? I need to..." I had to word this really carefully. "Relax." I didn't word it so well, and decided to leave before things could get any worse. I left the classroom at a human pace, but as I got to the woods, I took off full speed. Before I knew it, I was out of the state. And that is where I stopped, in a familiar clearing and cried. "Impossible!"


	2. Back to school nite

Chapter 2

Jacobs POV

~Back to school night

I could already tell that this night wasn't going to go well. And as always I was right. The dumb ass teacher didn't even great us as we sat down. She just started talking. "So your Jessica's parents." I was tempted to shout. "Don't you thing I know that, I helped make her!" But I didn't, I sat there like a well mannered dog.

"Yes, we are." My sarcasm was so evident that I was surprised when the teacher didn't realize.

"Well your daughter is very rude and inappropriate. And-"I had to stop here right there.

"Ma'am can you stop and list the things. That would make this talk faster and easier for everyone." There was that good ole sarcasm that Bella used to keep on complaining about.

"Well." She grimaced as she spoke. "One, she has been Kissing in class. Two, she's not turning in work. Three, Jessica has offered to strip in class for money. This incident has happened multiple times." The teacher might have continued to talk but I stopped listening and spoke to Nessie. She somehow seemed more alert after the teacher said that. "Nessie" I whispered. "This is getting retarded. She's offering to strip in class, FOR MONEY! I'M NOT GONNA HAVE A HOE IN MY HOUSE!" I didn't realize I was shouting until people started to stare. She just nodded like she didn't notice and began to leave the room. She beckoned for us to follow. The teacher stopped rambling and gawked at us leaving. WE didn't wanna listen to you anyway, lady. If Edward were here to read this chick's mind all he would see was "WTF."

The hall was usually bustling with people but now it was silent, an awkward silence. Everyone seemed to be really disappointed; all except me. I didn't think anybody would notice me because they were all staring at the ground. So I didn't mask my true emotion, my facial expression mirrored my love. I decided to follow my face and travel to my world of love; Renesmee…

I didn't realize that we were in thee class room until I heard the harsh, melodic voice of my wife Renesmee. "Sit. Down. Now" Everyone stopped what they were doing and began to stare in our direction. But still she continued to get louder. "AND. DON'T. MOVE!" I haven't seen Renesmee this mad since she found out that her dad told me to kill her when she was born. I didn't want to be involved so I took a seat at the teacher's desk. Eventually Nessie made her way over to the desk.

"Hello, how has your evening been?" I didn't really know how Nessie would answer so I answered for her.

"It's been more than we asked for." I was so glad that I answered because Renesmee sounded so out of it. She almost sounded like that leech Edward.

"Hasn't it, love?" I'm surprised that she didn't notice, but I guess that explains why she continued. "So … how has our dear daughter, Denise, been?" This Maladeo chick is getting on my nerves. The smiling and the constant the giggling; It's all too much. But I guess I can't complain because she is much better that Jessica's teacher.

"She has been doing very well, but I have noticed that she has been excited lately. She told me it's about-" Then Renesmee cut her off. Wow I thought that the rudeness was over when we left Jessica's class, I guess I was wrong. I thought that she would try to redeem herself but I guess that ship has sailed.

"She's been telling us about her new boyfriend. Is his family here tonight?"

"Well, of course, the McCoy family is here, as a matter of fact, they are right over there!" For some odd reason, Denise seemed too happy for us to meet their family. But then again, I was quite eager too. I was ready to kick some teenage butt. This little man hoe wasn't going to mess with my baby girl.

"Nessie" tapped her on the shoulder. "Let's go meet these McCoy people." I cracked his knuckles.

"Yea Dad, let's go meet Denise's booooooy friend!" This girl really didn't know how to shut-up. Before Renesmee could get mad again I went over to a chair and began listening to my iPod.

...

Oh great. Now were leaving, I don't know what happen with Nessie but now she seems somewhat anxious. "Jake, I have to go; can you give the boy my regards? I need to... Relax." Then she ran off without saying another word to anyone. I couldn't be here alone with the kids, so I went and got them so that we could go home.

All I could think about on the ride home was Renesmee. What happened? She sounded like she was lying. What if she cheated on me? Nah, she's my imprint. She would never cheat on me. That would be impossible.


	3. Chapter 3

As I ran through the darkness, I wondered when I would stop. My self-consciousness flooded me with questions. _How could this be? Why did you let this happen?_ It's sixteen years since I'd been in Forks. How the heck did he find me here? When I left Forks, I left all those memories behind me. Obviously, the nightmares followed because Michael McCoy is a nightmare that I have failed to forget.

_This isn't ev-_ But my train of thought was cut off. _Wait… I think that someone is following me._ "Get the heck away from here." There was a silence on the other end of our conversation. "Say something or go the hell away!" The dumb person started walking towards me. Who do they think they are, trying to approach a vampire like me?

Then they ran. No… he ran full vampire speed towards me. There was a brief pause before he jumped into the air and landed on me.

That was a classic move, that only one person could pull off so immaculately. "Bella is gonna be so happy to see you!"

"OH MY GOSH, EMMETT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE-"Before I could get another word out I was on Emmett's back. We were flying through the trees. How come full vampires can run so much faster? But then I remembered that this doesn't happen so often. It had been years since I had ridden on someone's back, a vampire's back. The feeling was blissful, so I closed my eyes and enjoyed the ride.

I realized that I wasn't soaring through the forest anymore when I heard the mumbling of people around me. I opened my eyes to see several others staring back. "She's awake." Someone whispered. I looked around so that I could see where I was. Then it came to me, I was at home. Home, home equals family. Family equals Bella. And Bella equals someone to talk to.

"Where is Bella? I NEED to talk to her!" Everyone laughed and pointed in the direction of the little cottage on the side of the house. Before they could stop me, I ran to the cottage and kicked the door down. "Hey Mom can I-" I walked in to find my parents "playing a special game", as they told me when I was young. I cleared my throat so that they would understand that playtime was over. I guess that they realized because they ran in to the walk in closet when the saw me. "Thank God" I mumbled to myself.

"Renesmee! Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at home with your family?" wow. My, I haven't seen Bella this paranoid in a long time.

"Dad, can you, umm... leave? And Mom... well ... can you…" I pointed to my head.

"What?" Bella asked, confused.

"She wants you to shield her head so that I can't get in, love." Well no duh. Is Edward the only on that can communicate with here around here?

"Sometimes it seems that way Renesmee." Before I could tell him to stop reading my thoughts, he was gone. And at the same time that he left Bella placed the shield around my mind.

"Thanks." I said as Bella nodded.

"So, Nessie, what is it that you need to talk with me about?" I smirked.

"Mom," I began." I don't know if you going to believe what I'm about to tell you. As a matter of fact, I'm not sure if I completely believe it either. But you might want to listen very closely because what you are about to hear is almost impossible."

**Author's Note: I apologize for the length of my chapters but you are just going to have to deal with it. This story is really good (at least thats what they tell me) and it is worth your time. I hope you continue to read, because the chapters only get better. Oh! Don't forget to tell your friends about this story!**

**~Jasmine**


	4. GNO

**Chapter 4**

**Renesmee POV**

"Renesmee, how did you get into all of this mess?"

"I wasn't... I mean he wasn't to-" I couldn't say anymore, I just let the tears slowly roll down my face.

"Mom, he wasn't supposed to find out like this. I can't even think about going back to him. If I do he might... He's gonna kill me!"

Bella almost said something, then she stopped just as I touched her face. I showed her the day i was born, when Jacob almost threw me out the window.

"Sweetie, I know he seemed angry, but he wasn't. He didn't throw you out of the window that day; he cared for you. Jacob will always feel that way."

That only made me cry harder! He could love me through thick and thin, but could I love him after I've hurt him so much?

"Nessie, I want you to go into the other room and think. Write down everything that happened from the fight until tonight. Because if you're not able to say it to his face you can write it down for him."

I felt so foolish and immature, but I knew she had a point. So I didn't argue, I just walked to my former bedroom and began to write.  
And with every word I wrote, a bucket of emotion was dumped onto the page.

* * *

Flashback 16 years earlier  
Renesmee POV

"Get the hell out of here!" Jacob still continued to crawl towards me. "I said go away!" I picked up a chair and hurled it in Jacob's direction.

"But Nessie, its not what you think!" Jacob whined as I pitched another chair at him.

"So what is it? Can you explain that to me!" my voice only increased in sarcasm as I spoke. "I leave for two danm nights and come back to find 13 different hoes underwear and someone else's boxers in your  
pillowcase! For two nights I am gone and I come home to see that my husband is a... is a..."

"Don't say it Renesmee. I don't want to hear it."

"What! Oh I guess you have got a headache from all that moaning. Well guess what, I don't care about what you want to hear! I'll say that you're a bitch, a slut, and a man whore!"

"Nessie, that's too far."

Too far! Ha! You should have thought about what was too far last night!" I wasn't about to stand here and be criticized by the biggest hypocrite of them all. So I ended the fight with a few famous words that noone ever wants to hear. " I'm Leaving."

Then I sprinted out of the door onto the streets. I wasn't planing my trip yet I already knew where I was headed. All I could think was "I'm  
going home.

"Dad, Mom. Are you guys home?" There was no answer so I took a seat on the door step and read the note attached to the floor mat.

"Out hiking. We will be back in a jiffy!"

I couldn't believe that the people of Forks still think they are hiking. I wonder why no one has asked to tag along.

"There is nothing to do out here." I whispered to myself. "So I'm going inside!" I turned the knob to find it unlocked. As I began to walk inside I realized how depressed this room was making me. My joyful trot slowed into a sorrowful shuffle as I thought of what could have been.

I was supposed to get married in this room, just like my parents. It is also the room I was born in. And the first time I saw Jacob. My  
Jacob...

"Pull your self together!" I motivated myself "it is not the end of the world, we just need to get Jacob of our mind!" SO I decided to call Bella.I dialed the ever familiar number on my phone and waited  
for her to answer.

"Hey this is Bella! I'm busy so can you leave a message. Bye!"

"Umm... Hey! This is Nessie, I mean Renesmee. I need to talk to talk to you. Can you please, like come home." I really needed to talk to  
someone. As of now, the only person that I knew I could talk to was  
Bella.

So as I waited for Bella to arrive, I took a seat on the couch and  
slowly cried myself to sleep. My Jacob...

* * *

-

"Nessie, Nessie! Get up!" I heard someone call.

"Ugh." I groaned sleepily. " Mom? You're here?"

"Yes, Nessie. Me, and only me, the others are still out hunting."

"Can you sit down. I need to tell you something."

"Sure." Bella said, like she was confused. "But first can you tell me why you're here?"

"Well i left because... He cheated Mom. HE played us like a game! HE did everything wrong, broke all the rules. And he broke my heart." I  
couldn't help but cry.

"Renesmee, I am so sorry. I wish I could do something but..."

Then she stopped. Right in the middle of her sentence, and we sat for 5 minuets in a awkward silence.  
Eventually she moved.

" Hey Mommy," I asked as I wiped my face. " What are you doing?"

"Well tonight you will forget Jacob. Because me, you and Alice are having a GNO!"

I didn't quite understand what was going on. I think Bella was throwing a party. Now that is impossible.


	5. Blind Date

**Chapter **  
**(Flashback)**  
**Renesmee's POV**

~That night~

"Oh my Gosh, Nessie! That looks absolutely adorable on you!"

"Really, Alice, do you think so?" I said, looking down questionably at the little blue dress.

"Yeah! Just perfect for any occasion! So can we just get going?" Bella said sourly.

I did not know what Bella was so pissed about, she was the one that planned our girls night out. But whatever, I was going to let anyone spoil my mood anymore. My motto at the moment was " Forgive and Forget!" So I was going to attempt to cheer Bella up.

"Okay Alice! I am all done, we can head back home now." I said, as my first attempt.

"Yes," whispered Bella. " Hop in the car!"

"Wait, a second" I screamed. "What car? THERE IS NO CAR AROUND... WOAH!" Bella suddenly threw me into a nearby vehicle.

"This car!" Alice chuckled.

"And take this with you!" Bella laughed as she tossed me a hot pink Victoria's Secret bag.

Before I was able to recollect myself the car door was shut and locked. I was so pissed, and I couldn't even kick the door open because there was a stupid human watching me! 

...Hold up! Where did he come from!

"Hey perr-tee missy. I is car driven Cal and I is going to drive you to a special place."

EWWW! I didn't know who the heck this man was, but if he didn't stop creeping me out I was going to kick his butt!"

"Ma'am" He continued. "I not got to have no trouble if you going to feel like changing back there. I done seen it all. Ok, now."

"Umm, Well," I said, trying to be polite. "I don't think that your offer will be any good to me. I don't plan on changing. Sorry."

"Oh, then miss," The man seemed nervous. " I can't let you out then. Not until you change."

"What! I don't really think that you want to mess with me!" I growled.

"Oh Miss! I is not thinking like that! I got them type of orders from the short lady with the spiked hair. I think her name be Alice." He smiled. " I really isn't thinking like that., that much." his voice trailed off.

Gosh he was a creep; but I was going to have to change if I wanted to get out of here. Or at least without me killing him.  
So as he drove I changed my clothes, silently, hoping that he wouldn't look.

* * *

~At the secret destination~

Well oh my Goodness! This place was beautiful. It was a cute tall hut in the middle of a white sandy beach. There was a tiny coy pond next to it and threw the window I could see the Chinese decor.

"Wow!" That was the only thing I could say.

"I haven't seen nothing so beautiful in my life," said Cal as he looked at the three story beach house. Then he looked at me. "Until I sawed you without no dresses on."

I stared at him in wonder. "What?"

"Oh I was just thinking about how this is most of the pretty thing that I have ever seen." said Cal quickly.

Now this portly old country bumpkin was really getting on my nerves, but there was no possible way to crush my mood as long as I was still here. So in the attempt to cheer up I decided to go inside and look around.

"Bye Cal!" I sang.

"You not going to be leaving me that quickly. I am still going to be coming back for you tonight. By the order of the short lady again."

"Well, ok," I said nervously. Then I gave him a menacing stare. "But you better be good."

He chuckled. "Of course, little missy. Now you run along now."

So I galloped towards the hut, hoping to have a good time.

~In the Hut~

"Wow!" I walked into see the pillars of tasteful Asian decor everywhere.  
And in the corner of the room there was a man. A light skinned, darker haired man. He was about 6 feet tall and he was smiling at me. He began to wave.  
I don't know what's about to happen, but I'm pretty excited to find out.

* * *

**In the Hut  
Michael's POV**

Crap! I am so bored right now. I have been here for two hours, doing nothing. As soon as I am out of here I am going to murder Edward. He knows that I don't like dating! Especially blind dates. I am perfectly happy living alone. I don't need any girl to come in and-

Wow! I muttered as a my date walked in. She seemed amazing! Good height, beautiful hair and a tiny blue dress with a large black belt in the middle.

"Woah!" I whispered again as I looked towards her face. She was so amazing that I almost didn't hate Edward for putting me on this stupid blind date. But she still wasn't good in my book, I had to test her personality. So I began to smile and wave. Eventually I gained the courage to walk towards her.

"Hello." I said smoothly. "My name is Michael. Michael McCoy, And you are?"

I tried to go with the cool approach, maybe it would work.

"Oh! Hey." She giggled. "I am Renesmee. Renesmee Cullen." I had to give cred her for the mockery.

"Well, Ms. Renesmee Cullen," I said . "May I please share a meal with you on this fine evening?"

"Well, I wouldn't have it otherwise." She said, smiling through her formal tone.

I think she caught on to my Mr. Polite bit.

"But Michael, who will be cooking for us and waiting on us?"

"They are all upstairs!" I chuckled, pointing to the sky. "I shall call them now."

As they arrived, I escorted Renesmee to her seat. After ordering we talked.

"So, Renesmee, Tell me about yourself. You and your family." I tried not to make it too obvious that I was speaking of The Cullen Clan.

"Oh!" She replied nervously. She must have got the hint. "Look! The food is here!"

Wow, she was slick.

"Oh my gosh." grumbled Renesmee with a mouth full of food. " This is an interesting meal."

When she finally swallowed that, she looked as if she'd rather be eating something else. She looked like I felt.

* * *

At the end of the night, before she left, we exchanged numbers.

I am pretty sure that she liked me. She might even become my first girlfriend. But the ironic part was, my first girlfriend is a human-vampire hybrid. Just like me.

"This is crazy!"

This is impossible.


End file.
